Leliana and Morrigan Take a Bath
by SerineCeline
Summary: Epic title right? Leliana takes a bath and is visited by a certain witch, smexyness ensues, rough smexyness that is, warnings are inside. Enjoy!


_A/N: Right, just to get things out of the way at the start, if you're squeamish you might want to give this one a miss, it contains. Lesbian, Futa (Dickgirls?) Deepthroating, gagging, choking, roughsex, fighting and anal...All good fun right? :S If you're still here, enjoy!_

_P.S. More authors notes at the bottom, regarding upcoming things and stuff :D_

Leliana sat alone around the crackling campfire, the dark hue of the night held away by the lonesome flame. The bard sighed heavily and ran her ivory handle brush through her auburn hair; she followed it with her spare hand after every brush. The bard looked out to her right, over the small berm at the edge of the camp. The head and torso of the powerful Qunari, 'Sten' was just visible as he patrolled the camp alongside the Mabari war hound. She finished with the brush and stealthily moved across to the opposite side of the camp, through a small bush and into a clearing with a slow flowing river. The red head glanced back over her shoulder to the camp, humming to herself as she unfastened the heavy belt around her hips. Her fingers found the clasps to her pauldrons and gauntlets, unclasping them expertly. She lifted off the thick leather chest plate she wore, before unstrapping her chainmail vest and discarding it on the riverbed with the rest. She finally wriggled out of her leather skirts and smallclothes, before timidly poking a few toes into the river.

She retracted her foot quickly and cursed under her breath. She took a deep breath and placed the foot back into the water, followed by her other. The water quickly reached her thighs and she gasped in shock as it passed her womanhood and stopped just under her breasts. "Cold..." She muttered to herself. She quickly adapted and strode into the centre of the river, splashing water over her shoulders and arms. She sighed heavily and leaned back in the water, staring up at the stars. It was at times like this that Leliana found it hard to believe she was smack bang in the centre of a civil war and a blight. A cherry bush sat on the opposite bank, its fruit hanging temptingly over the water. Leliana smiled to herself and waded over to the banking, she leaned across and pulled one of the fruits from its branch with her teeth, followed by another, and another. She froze when she heard a laugh from behind her.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Leliana turned to see Morrigan standing in the clearing, one hand on her hip, the other hanging loosely at her side; she was in her usual revealing robe, if one could call it a robe. The bard blushed and covered her 'slightly' erect nipples with one arm. "M—Morrigan?"

The witch grinned. "'Tis a warm night." She shrugged her arms through the shoulder straps of her robe and it fell around her hips, she wriggled slightly and it pilled around her feet.

Leliana's throat tightened as she found her eyes locked on the witch's beautifully moulded, bountiful, pale breasts. They lingered especially long on the cute dusky nipples. She coughed quietly, hoping to clear the feeling in her throat. "Coming in?"

"Unless you have an objection?" She stood arrogantly in her leather pants and many necklaces, she looked absolutely staggering.

"I don't." Leliana shrugged. "The water's fine." A mischievous grin spread across her face.

Morrigan lifted the neck pieces off and let her hair down; it ran beautifully down to the small of her back, perfect raven locks. She bent and pulled her boots off, before hooking her thumbs through the top of her pants and pulling them down, moving her hips from left to right.

Leliana's eyes fell to the juncture between the mages legs, thick curls of dark hair almost seemed to glisten in the moonlight, seemingly calling to her.

Morrigan pursed her lips; she had the bard right where she wanted her. "How deep?"

"Four foot maybe?"

The witch nodded, stepped backward and flexed her arms, before breaking into a short run, clasping her hands together and extending them in front and above her head slightly.

"It's cold!" Leliana reached out, as if to somehow stop the mage who was already in mid jump.

Morrigan cut through the water with hardly even a ripple, disappearing underneath for a few seconds before resurfacing a few feet from Leliana. Thousands of water droplets poured down over her body, she ran her hands over the top of her hair, pushing it all behind her ears before bringing them over her shoulders and to her breasts. She held them there for a moment, cupping them, examining then. She shrugged and bobbed back under the water, leaving poor Leliana bewildered.

"Morrigan?" She looked around for any sign of her before glancing downstream. "Morrigan!"

"Relax, bard."

Leliana felt a hot breath on the back of her neck; she turned and held a hand to her heart. "Morrigan."

"'Tis my name..." She reached out a long slender hand and pulled a cherry from the bush, followed by another, and another. She nodded her head in appreciation before snorting, half in humour, half in disbelief. "You almost sounded worried then."

"Morrigan..." Leliana looked down into the water, her reflection stared straight back at her. "I don't hate you, you know...Of course I'd be worried, I care for everybody in our group, Sten not so much, but everybody else..."

The witch laughed, her throaty husky laugh that drove Leliana up the proverbial wall. "So the Maker has a place in His heart for me?" She raised her eyebrows. "Chantry girl?"

"_I _have a place in my heart for you!" Leliana blushed immediately, realising what she had said. "I didn't mean it like that, I—"

Morrigan stroked a hand across the bard's perfect cheek, so smooth. "You're cute when you're embarrassed...Leliana." The name rolled from her tongue, it sounded so foreign, but _so, so, sooooo_ seductive. She pulled the last cherry from the bush, holding it between her thumb and forefinger. She moved it toward Leliana's beautiful, full lips, closer and closer. She pushed the small fruit against the red lips and they opened, allowing the sweet ball of heaven, and Morrigan's finger into her mouth.

Leliana sucked gently as Morrigan pulled the finger back, and it slipped from her mouth with a small 'pop'. The witch's brilliant golden eyes stared straight at her, before she felt a hand slip around the small of her back and bring them close.

"Is this what you want?" Morrigan muttered, biting and pulling at the bard's lower lip.

The red head moaned in anticipation, every so quietly.

"I said." Morrigan jerked her closer, so that their nipples teased each others. "Is this..." Her other hand trailed down the bard's back until it found the soft rump of flesh, she squeezed the red heads ass, her fingers digging in hard. "...What you want?"

"Yes..." Leliana moaned, she had gone so long without this; she was putty in the witch's hands, to be moulded and shaped to do whatever was desired...And Morrigan new this. They both inched closer before clashing their lips against one another's, Morrigan's tongue shot out, slipping into Leliana's mouth, massaging and exploring. They stumbled across the river, back to the banking their camp was on. Anybody could come through the brush and catch them, that's what made it all so exciting.

Leliana's back hit the soft bank and Morrigan hoisted her up onto it. She gasped as a cool breeze rolled through, tingling her nipples, lighting her areola on fire.

Morrigan pulled away from the kiss and pushed her hands between the bard's knees, spreading them wide. She licked her lips as she stared at the soaked auburn bush, the puffy, glistening nether lips, the pink already starting to emerge. She dived in with no warning, her hands on the inner most of the bard's thighs, holding them open, her tongue lapped up and down the lips. She pulled back and smiled, wiping her mouth. "Oh so sweet."

Leliana was close to the edge already, she had been aroused since Morrigan dropped her clothes, if nothing had happened soon she would have come just from what she considered the foreplay. She felt like a whet virgin again, being close to climax in such a short time was almost embarrassing. Sure she had masturbated when she was a lay sister, and even now in her tent at night, but she hadn't felt another's touch in years. Morrigan's tongue felt so divine, flitting in and out, pushing into her and sucking on the little bundle of nerves at the same time. One hand moved to the back of Morrigan's head, pushing her in even further, the other grasped at the grass, twisting and pulling. And then she came, her legs snapped shut around Morrigan and her other hand found its way to her hair, somehow pushing her even further, her body rocked and she mewled quietly, her head rolling with every wave of the orgasm, her pelvic muscles pulsated in giant contractions, before she let out a huge sigh and relaxed. Her hands slid away from the witches head and her legs opened to reveal a grinning Morrigan.

"'Twas quick, should I account that to my skills, or your obvious lack of stamina?" She licked around her lips before lifting herself out of the water, climbing on top of the bard, pushing Leliana to the ground. Her raven hair fell over Leliana's face as she hung her head forward. "I love this kohl you've taken to wearing recently."

"I—the sun hurts my eyes."

"Ah." She stroked the bard's face. "It compliments your eyes well."

Leliana blushed, and gasped as she felt something hard and warm pushing against her inner thigh. She froze.

Morrigan grinned slyly "Is there a problem?"

Leliana felt down with her right hand, she touched it and it flexed slightly, it was thick, and long, and strangely cock shaped..._cock shaped..._She gasped loudly and Morrigan covered her mouth.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh." She lifted up slightly so the bard could see. "Go on, touch it." A large cock stood erect from the centre of Morrigan's pubic hair, it was thick, at least two inches so, and very long to boot. "It won't bite." She took the bard's hand and wrapped it around the member, she shuddered slightly as she pulled the foreskin to the base. "There you go." She moved her hand from Leliana's mouth and let go of the hand now expertly working her muscle. "My my, aren't you good at pulling cock." She shuddered and sat back on her haunches. "If you keep up like that the evidence of your skill will be spilled all over yo—Ahhhhhh..." She grabbed Leliana's hand and stopped. "Now now, not so quick." She shimmied up the bard's body, she took a breast in each hand and slipped her cock between them. "You have such good tits..."

Leliana was speechless, she didn't know what to say, but she knew what to do...So that's what she'd do, she stared at the witch's face as she unabashedly used her pert tits for her own pleasure.

Morrigan moved further up and Leliana opened her mouth, she knew what to do. She pushed the head of her cock between the bard's lips and sighed as her tongue began to work around the muscle. "Be a good girl will you?" She grabbed the back of Leliana's head and pushed her cock all the way to the back of her throat in one go. Leliana coughed as the cock was held there, she tried to suppress the reflex but couldn't help it, tears began to well in her eyes.

The red head tapped Morrigan on the outside of her thigh, the witch ignored her though, holding the cock at the base of her throat, she could feel herself choking, tears ran freely from her eyes as she choked, leaving long streaks of black from the kohl. She screamed around the cock and slapped Morrigan as hard as she could. Her world was beginning to fade to black, her body was starting to convulse, and then she heard it, Morrigan sighed quietly and a searing hot blast of cum shot down the back of her throat, giving her no choice to spit. Another blast shot down and Leliana coughed again, cum dripped out from around her mouth.

Morrigan pinched the bard's nose shut as her orgasm continued. It was the first time she had used her cock for a long time, she had a _lot_ of seed to spare and the little Chantry whore was going to swallow it all.

Leliana's eyes were wide with fear, tears poured from her as her body wracked, another thick rope of cum shot down into her stomach, and another. _Is this where I'm going to die? Choking on a witch's cock?_ Another huge glob of sperm ran down her throat, and another, and another, and another. Then she was free. She gasped as Morrigan finally pulled back and sat on the red head's stomach, her breath came quickly, too quickly, she was starting to hyperventilate. _Calm, calm, calm! _She forced her breathing to slowdown, she took long deep gulps of air, holding at her neck as she did. She coughed violently before slumping back to the ground, staring up at the witch through teary eyes. "Why?" Her voice was horse.

Morrigan smiled at her. The bard looked amazing. Long streaks of kohl had dried down her cheeks, cum dripped out from around her mouth, her breathing was erratic. "Up." She stood and took the bard's hand, pulling her up too. "Sorry?" She held her hands out in mock apology. "Is that better?"

Leliana coughed again and swallowed roughly. She turned her head and spat on the grass. She felt Morrigan's knuckles gently trailing her dark stained tears. She took a step away from the witch. "Why?"

"I thought a whore like you would be into something like that." She shrugged and she felt a sharp sting across her cheek, followed by something harder to her other cheek, her vision blurred slightly and she staggered from the back hand. "Bitch!" She growled and threw a powerful blast of magic at the bard, sending her hurtling into a tree.

"Morrigan!" A voice shouted from camp, it was Alistair.

"Ali—" Leliana shouted out but Morrigan was on her, covering her mouth with both hands.

"I'm practising a new spell dimwit, go back to sleep!" She grabbed the red heads wrists and she tried to push her off.

The pair fought for a moment, Leliana twisted and threw the witch from her; they rolled through the grass, slapping, punching and pulling hair, nails piercing flesh. Leliana gained the upper hand and found herself on top of the witch, where she proceeded to dig her teeth into the raven beauties' shoulder. Morrigan cried out and pushed the bard away from her. They stopped their fight, staring at one another, hair a mess, bruises beginning to blossom across their faces and bodies, bleeding from dozens of scratches, their hearts beat a thousand times a second, both panting heavily for breath. And then they kissed, smashing their lips together again. Pure lust urging them onwards. Leliana's right hand squeezed roughly at Morrigan's left breasts pinching and yanking the nipple, her left hand trailed down to the now flaccid cock, and grasped it. She sat up on Morrigan's stomach, reaching behind her to jerk the member back and forth, pulling the skin to the base and rubbing the extremely sensitive underside of the mushroom shaped end. She grinned at the look on Morrigan's face, a bruise was blooming beautifully across her cheek and her nose bled slightly, her eyes were rolled back and he mouth slightly parted as the bard's fingers and hand expertly played with her.

Morrigan tried to reach for the bard's hand to slow her down, but Leliana pinned both of her wrists above the witch's head with her spare hand. "I—I'm comi—" She cut herself off and let out and strangled cry as her cock flexed violently in Leliana's hand, her cum shot out, the first blast landing in the back of Leliana's auburn hair, then another at the top of her back, another mid back, another in the small of her back, and then the last oozed lazily out from the tip and over the bard's hand. "Fuck..." Morrigan sighed heavily.

Leliana grinned and brought her hand up to her face, examining the semen that dripped from her fingers, she dipped one into her mouth before bringing the hand to Morrigan's face. She pushed a cum soaked finger against the witch's lips and they opened, taking in the finger, sucking her own seed clean from it, it was followed by another finger, and then the last. "Now that the foreplays out of the way..." She squeezed the cock again; it had relaxed back to its soft, smaller counterpart. "Wake up." She slapped a dazed Morrigan. "Now who is it that doesn't have stamina!" She shouted, slapping the witch again.

"Slap me again and you'll regret it." Morrigan murmured, she looked as if she was about to pass out.

"What? Will you make me gag on you again? Damn well near choke me to death!" She slapped the witch again.

Morrigan's face stung from the latest slap...She let the bard off with that slap though...she deserved it after all.

"Come on; show me what you're made of." Leliana leant forward and clamped down on one of the witch's stiff nipples with her teeth, her right hand was still behind her, trying to bring some life back into the penis, and her left hand squeezed roughly at the witch's other breast. She could feel her own juices pooling out onto Morrigan's lower stomach, she wanted her inside, she _needed_ her.

Morrigan lifted herself up, crossing her legs and Leliana wrapped hers around the witch's waist. She could feel blood rushing back into the member, and within a few seconds it stood proud at its full length again. She grabbed Leliana's side and lifted her up, positioning her dripping womanhood above her cock; before she slammed the bard down, burying herself to the hilt in one go.

Leliana screamed out, a mixture of pain and pleasure. "Maker!" She gasped. She leaned back, her hands behind her on the grass, her legs wrapped around the witch. It had been so, _so_ long since somebody had been inside her, especially somebody as well endowed as the woman beneath her. She lifted her hips out, and pushed back down, the short amount of pain quickly making way for unknown amounts of pleasure.

Morrigan grunted as she returned the thrusts, she would pull out till only the tip was resting against Leliana's plush lips, before pounding back in every time, her tip pushed through the cervix with every push, she hammered against Leliana's depths like a blacksmith's anvil. She shifted her weight forward, pushing Leliana down onto the grass, she grabbed the bard's legs and pushed them toward her head, lifting the red head's ass off the ground and allowing for better penetration, she climbed forward, almost into a press-up position. "So tight..." She murmured as she continued thrusting into the woman.

"Fuck..." Leliana moaned. "Yes, yes, harder!" She gasped every time she felt the thick cock pressing against her g-spot. "Fuck me harder!"

The witch grinned to herself, pulling fully out and lancing the petite bard on her muscle each time, the bard let out a gasping moan and she found her soaked pussy tighten around her, she slowed her thrusts, making sure to hit the spot as much as she could, and then the bard clamped down around her shift like a silk vice of muscle, holding her cock deep in the bard's dark depths, she felt a hot stream of feminine cum leaking out from around her cock as the red head mewled quietly, her head lolling and eyes rolling. And then she felt her own arms buckle slightly, she pulled back and her cock slipped her entrance, glistening and shining, spasming violently as it left, leaving a sticky spurt of cum just inside of Leliana's nether lips, mixing with her own cum and leaking down between her ass cheeks. She completely lost it a second later, her cock spasmed and jumped, shooting spurt after spurt of cum up the bard, between her breasts, over her strong, firm stomach, mixing in with her auburn carpet of wiry pubic hair, painting the red head's body with streams of her seed, like a madman's painting.

Leliana panted heavily, moaning and writhing from the powerful contractions of her pelvic muscles. Her mind was thick from the pleasure and her body was numb. She exhaled sharply before her shoulders began shuddering and she laughed.

Morrigan stared down at her; they were both covered in a fine sheen of sweat, bruises, small cuts and for Leliana, cum. She panted and joined in the laughing, her throaty, husky laugh. She fell back onto her knees before pulling herself up. She looked down at her semi erect cock; it dripped with both of their juices. "My my, you _are_ a good fuck, such a tight little cunt." She held her hand out and the bard took it, shakily pulling herself up.

"So...what happens now?" Leliana asked.

"Now?" Morrigan turned and headed toward the trees where their clothes were piled, Leliana in tow. She stood for a moment as Leliana bent to pick up her clothes, the witch grinned and grabbed the bard's hips from behind, pushing her against the tree. "Do you truly think I am finished?" She twisted Leliana's face to the side, squashing it against the bark of the tree. "Spread your legs." She kicked each of the bard's legs further apart. "Wrap your arms around the tree, and do not move." She took a firm grip of her cock and rubbed it up and down the bard's still soaked pussy lips. "And be silent." She slid the cock further up until it rested against the red head's tantalisingly tight looking asshole. "Your cunt was so tight, let's see how your arse is..."

"Wha-!" Leliana was cut off as she gritted her teeth and squeezed the tree, hard. She felt her anal ring pop as the fat head of the witch's cock inched into her. Her hands clenched at the bark, her nails digging into it.

"T'would be so much easier if you just relaxed, wench." The witch laughed. "You would obviously be lying to deny ever having a cock in your arse before."

The bard shook her head. "So big!" Was all she managed, it came out as more of a gasp than anything.

Morrigan smiled to herself, the red head's anal muscles were squeezing maddeningly against her, the pleasure was almost too much to bear, she knew that she could totally abandon the bard's pleasure and just come right there and then. She was still inching her cock into Leliana's ass, the tightness making it almost impossible to move, but slowly and surely she buried herself to the hilt, she couldn't even tell if the writhing red head was enjoying it, but she knew that she was, but then she heard it, it was a low, guttural moan.

"Yessssssss..." Leliana pushed back against the witch, getting the full length in as deep as possible. She would be lying to deny it, she used to be a bard, she had done everything. She moaned even more as Morrigan brought her arm round underneath her stomach, and then down between her legs, her fingers skimmed quickly across her clit and back, creating a furious wet slapping sound. "Fuck!" Leliana cried, she couldn't hold out much longer, nobody could.

Morrigan grinned at her victory, now all she had to do was wait, wait for the bard's impending orgasm, and then it happened. Leliana literally screamed, Morrigan pushed her face into the tree to silence her as her body wracked. Her ass clamped down fully on her cock, completely restricting movement, but it felt _oh so good_. And that was all it took. Morrigan moaned silently, her mouth slightly parted in pleasure as her muscle attempted to jerk inside Leliana's ass, firing a hot shot of cum deep into her, she collapsed forward onto the bard slightly as the last of her load oozed out from her tip into the rear orifice of the writhing bard. She pulled out and staggered back slightly, Leliana stayed exactly where she was, as if she was glued to the tree. Morrigan grinned at the cum starting to dribble out of the bard. "I'm getting back in the water...I suggest you do the same." She turned and headed toward the river. "When you are able."

XxX

Leliana sighed happily, lifting her right hand out from her smallclothes. She examined her glistening fingers for a moment as she came down from the euphoria of orgasm, before wiping them on her furs, she turned onto her side and reached to turn her lamp out.

The tent flap opened and Morrigan's head peaked in, a pretty bruise sat on her cheek. "'Tis cold, all alone in my tent...May I join you?" She climbed in without an invitation, she stepped out of her robes and pulled her small clothes down, before lying next to the bard. "You are the first person not to ask why I have a cock."

Leliana shrugged. "The Maker works in mysterious ways." She looked down to said article, only to see black hair and puffy lips beneath the hair. "Very mysterious ways indeed..."

_A/N: Phew, that was a weird one :D Futa seems to be quite big at the moment, so I thought I'd hop on the band wagon for a story, I've got a shit ton of work almost ready to be done (Time off college, yay!) I've wrote so many sex scenes in the last few days it's not even funny...I'll start posting them at staggered intervals over the next week or so, they're mostly one shots, but there'll be another chapter of my Liara fic if that's what you're waiting for Thanks again for reading._

_Celine _


End file.
